


Scintillating

by Shoichee (crispytofu)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispytofu/pseuds/Shoichee
Summary: Kise comforts his writer!s/o.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Scintillating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt directly from Tumblr -  
> Anonymous asked:  
> "hello! thank you for allowing the askbox requests too. can i please have a scenario for kise with a writer s/o? like, she works very hard to become a better writer even though she is quite good and always ends up getting really tired and sad. she also writes kise a lot of love letters expressing her love and how thankful she is for having him there."

»»————— ☼ —————««

_I would love to open up today’s journal entry with the typical cliché I often read in books: “The setting sun was gorgeous, its rays burning and illuminating everything in the cloud-filled skies,” or somewhere along those lines, but when I look up, it's quite the opposite. The skies I am now accustomed to are dreary blank canvases, with the exception of scattered smog and smoke as clouds, mimicking splattered black paint._

_The sun, in its atrocious highlighter-yellow glory, gave way to a blobby, deflated orange in approximately 23 minutes, which meant that I didn’t have much time left before darkness would blanket the whole city for the next couple hours._

You sighed. Dropping the lead pencil with a clank, silence pervaded the room once again, save for the unnerving ticks of the wall clock. Another sigh escaped from you. The pencil that was dropped haphazardly on the desk was now delicately grasped by calloused fingers. There was still much work to do, yet your mind always drifts to these dinky daydreams. Years of writing have done a number on your hands; they’re no longer the smooth, silky skin encasing aching bone, yet Kise always reassured you that your hands are proof of your hard work.

 _A break would do_ , you thought.

Strained eyes turned away from paper to squint even harder out the window, trying to hurry the skies to grow dimmer so you can see Kise soon.

The sunset... a collection of fireworks of color... so, why do they look so drab to you?

Your eyes turned away from the window back to the inked paper. A frustrated noise escaped from your throat. The last thing that paper saw was your glare before it was crumpled up and tossed away. The pencil soon followed after. You just can’t seem to have the same knack for writing like you once did before.

When you think about Kise’s phenomenal improvement in his basketball skills compared to your own lengthy rut, your heart thumps a dull pain that was slowly, but surely, eating the rest of your self-confidence away.

So what do you do to cope? You rested your head on your messy desk before dozing off into a numbing sleep.

* * *

“ _... cchi? (y/n)-cchi? (y/n)-cchi?_ ”

“... Mmm?”

You drowsily opened your eyelids, not registering the fact that you had ink transferred from the paper to your pressed cheek but more hyper-focused on the feel of Kise’s lips on your forehead and his arms around your waist.

_Wait… Kise?_

“... Ryōta? Wh-where did you come from?”

“Practice was done a while ago, and you weren’t picking up your phone,” he chuckles, admiring your state of drowsiness. “So after looking around for you, I came to your house. Your parents let me in.”

You shot up and quickly shook your head awake, ignoring the surprised but amused look Kise gave you.

“Ah—I… I forgot to write you a letter!” you panicked, scrambling to look for the pencil you chucked across the room earlier and simultaneously pushing Kise out the room. You only meant to take a short nap before you started your customary love letters for your boyfriend. As much as you knew they were cheesy and that they pissed off his fangirls to no end, writing them was the only dependable way for you to express your feelings to him. It was how you confessed to him, and it was how you were able to be honest with him up until now.

“Wha—? (y/n)-cchi, as much as I love your cute letters, I want to spend time with you too—”

“B-but—!”

Kise sighed before he swiftly maneuvers your attempts to push him out and gently scoops you up to nuzzle against your neck. “You’re usually not in a hurry like that,” he murmurs. “Have you been overworking yourself?”

“... Not particularly,” you said, averting your eyes.

You knew that Kise didn’t buy your words.

This was where you _sometimes_ wish Kise wasn’t so sharp and intuitive, because you could feel his intense gaze piercing through your soul and exposing your most vulnerable side.

He placed you down on the edge of your bed before he gently bumps his forehead against yours. All you could do was hold eye contact with him as he gives you a concerned gaze from such a close distance.

“You don’t feel sick,” he mumbled. “Your temperature feels just fine.” But as he continued to look into your eyes, he knew something was amiss. “(y/n)-cchi, what’s wrong?”

He immediately backs up and sits on the floor to give you space, patiently looking up at you as you continue to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I…” you started, and your inability to properly express yourself haunts you again. Kise reassuringly caressed your calloused hands, and you took a deep breath before you tried again. “I’m… feeling a slump. I don’t feel like I’m good enough.”

You expected Kise to immediately jump on you to reassure you with sweet nothings and kisses, but here he was, furrowing his brows in deep contemplation at your words. A heavy silence pervaded your room.

“... When?”

“Ryōta?”

He looks up at you again, capturing you in his gaze. “When did you feel this way?”

You widen your eyes in complete surprise. Of all things to say, of all things to ask, this certainly wasn’t what you expected. You were waiting to hear a “ _what?_ ” “ _how?_ ” a “ _who?_ ” or even a “ _why?_ ”

“Well…” you hesitated. “Just very recently.”

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to notice until now,” he said. “Things have just been really busy on my end— _but it’s not an excuse for my negligence, (y/n)-cchi! I promise I’ll do better as your—_ ”

“Ryōta!” you interrupted, slightly amused at his flustered state. “You’re already doing so much for me, silly. It’s not because of you.”

“Uh… it’s not?”

“I just… feel like I can’t get better at writing at all. I just want to… be able to better express how I feel about myself, about you, about the world around me… but words are just so… out of reach.”

“But I think you’re an amazing writer, (y/n)-cchi. I always adore your letters, and the teachers love your essays,” Kise said.

“I think your basketball skills are jaw-dropping, and all the coaches praise you, Hell, you’re known as one of the Generation of Miracles. But even so, when you can’t improve yourself, don’t you get frustrated?”

At your words, Kise crossed his arms with a pout as he averts your eyes. “Yeah, well… I guess when you put it like that…”

“What are you being so shy for?” you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“(y/n)-cchi, you complimented my basketball skills!”

“But I always do in my letters.”

“Yeah, _on paper!_ This is the first time I heard you say it _out loud!_ ”

His ridiculousness never ceased to make you laugh, and at the sound of your fit of giggles, Kise moves his head back to you as he lets out a few chuckles of his own. “You finally smiled.”

“Ah? Well, you always seem to know how to cheer me up,” you smiled, but almost just as quickly, you resignedly sighed again at your current predicament.

In response, Kise stands up and deftly picks your figure up before settling you on his lap on the bed. You were face to face with him, and you placed your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. His face grows serious again.

“I know cheap words won’t mean anything, but believe me when I say that I really do love everything about you,” he softly said. He brushes your stray hair away from your face. “... from the way you brush your hair from your face when you’re deep in thought.” He smooths out the wrinkle from your brows with the pad of his thumb. “... the way you furrow your brows when you read something challenging.” He moves to hover his thumb against the plush of your lips. “... the way you bite your lips or chew on your pencils whenever you’re concentrating.” He gently encases your rough hands in his own. “... and I especially love the way your hands flurry across the paper when you’re inspired.” He kisses your hands. “From your hands, I get letters that always make my day, (y/n)-cchi.”

“I know that this slump won’t be easy to overcome, but I’ll always be here to support you. You can always lean on me if things become too much, and I will always try to help you in any way if you ask. It’s never a burden for me and never will be. You always make me happy, so… I want to make you happy, too.”

You sat there, silently digesting his every word. His words struck a chord in your heart, and before you knew it, the ever-so familiar tears streaked down your cheeks.

“Wh-What’s wrong, (y/n)-cchi?! Did I say something that hurt you?! (y/n)-cchi, oi—!”

“A-ah, well,” you said, wiping the runny tears from your face. “You just made me very happy, Ryōta.”

“W-well don’t scare me like that! Aren’t you _not_ supposed to cry when you’re happy?!”

* * *

It was another typical morning at Kaijo, but Kise’s mind was filled with thoughts of you. Were you feeling better? Are you okay? Were you pushing yourself too hard again? That was something he’ll see for himself when he’ll meet with you during break.

As he opens his locker to change his shoes, he mindlessly sifts through a plethora of fanmail and letters, until he sees a very familiar penmanship.

_The letter was yours._

But you always send your letters before he opens the lockers again after school. That has always been your routine. Kise holds your letter like it was his lifeline and safeguards it in the inner pocket of his uniform blazer, and he manages to escape the clutches of Kasamatsu when he runs to a secluded corner of the courtyard to open your letter in childish anticipation.

_Dearest Ryōta,_

_With nothing to do except to wait for school to start soon to see you again, I curiously peer out the window from the room, tapping my hands on the cool table, now that the sun was rising. It was breezy, windy enough to gently tousle a few flyaway strands of my hair. I remember constantly staring at the neighborhood, the familiar trees, the familiar streetlights, but now, they emanate a different feeling when I looked out this morning._

_The sunrise, usually being a stale, flat orange, was now bursting with colors ever since I locked eyes with you last night, and it made the outstretched view I experienced from the room suddenly… bigger. I still remember how you made me feel much smaller, more vulnerable in just a matter of minutes of staring into your golden eyes. The sky became a giant bruised mango of various vivid reds, oranges, yellows, and purples, and it casted all of its glow onto everything below them. It made everything so surreal, like a painting, and I couldn’t fathom to see that even such a previously dismal place could have the potential to even look ethereal with just the effect of your words._

_The sight truly reminded me of you, you who outshines everyone in my vision. You’re the one who truly captures my gaze._

_I hope today, and the next few days, the next few months, and the next few years, will shower you in everlasting warmth. I hope I can become that source of warmth for you for a long time, just as you have for me._

_In truth, I think your words have truly moved me so much that I’ve been inspired once again. I will continue to be relying on you, and I hope you can rely on me, too._

_Thank you._

_I love you._

_(y/n)._

….

Bonus: Kise was on cloud-nine throughout the entire day, including during practice after school. Not even Kasamatsu’s kicks snapped him back to reality.


End file.
